


礼物

by riligou3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riligou3/pseuds/riligou3
Kudos: 2





	礼物

关于程以清的生日送他什么礼物这件事，向横已经愁到快秃了，想摘下星星给他，摘下月亮给他，但是科技还没发达到这种程度，向横又拔了自己一根头发。

华灯初上，星河璀璨，像是散落了一地的银河碎片，正值寒假，在情人节这天向横和程以清难得有空闲，腻歪一整天以后到湖旁边走走。

两人随着人群慢悠悠的走着，也不知是哪的活动，湖上飘着星星点点的花灯，在花灯下是红着脸的女孩艳过朝阳，笑着的男孩欣喜的牵过心上人的手，把她拥入怀里轻吻。

冬日的晚风没有那么凛冽，柔柔的冷风正好给牵手找一个借口，程以清勾住向横的小指，歪头对着他笑，漂亮的眼睛微微眯起，红唇贴合嗓音柔软着对他说。

“我们去放花灯吧。”

走到一座拱桥边，桥下微波荡漾，湖上都是莲花形状的花灯，花心是一小节蜡烛，温暖的火光在风中摇曳，花灯带着亲人爱人的愿望飘向远方。

“小帅哥和男朋友一起放花灯呀。”

买花灯的小贩笑吟吟的走了过来，向横轻轻嗯了一声，终于找到拯救秃头的办法了，向横的嘴角勾起一抹计上心头的笑，沉浸在自己世界的向横没有注意到程以清同样也笑的不怀好意。

让程以清先去找个好地点等着，向横悄悄跟小贩说，让他在湖那头等着把程以清的花灯给勾上来。

长的帅好办事，小贩爽快的答应了。

程以清蹲在地上写着心愿，向横伸头想看一眼，程以清就像护犊子一样死死捂住纸条，一双狐狸眼娇嗔的瞪着向横。

“愿望被人看到就不灵验了。”

向横嘴上宠溺的应和着好好好，心里盘算着自己的小心思。

从湖对岸走过的时候，小贩悄悄塞给向横一张纸条，向横收进右口袋里，左手自然的牵起程以清的手，放进早已被他捂的暖和的口袋。

回家以后向横悄悄的打开了纸条。

求求程以清，给小向一条活路吧。

程以清想干嘛？？看他穿女仆装？？

向横用面部实力诠释了愁云惨淡和生无可恋两个词。

从前学校搞一些乱七八糟的活动，总有男生穿女装，程以清以前怂恿过向横陪他一起穿，但向横始终没有答应，天道好轮回，现在看他穿女仆装变成小男友的生日愿望，向横只能忍住自己钢铁直男心的抗拒，在心里说服了自己。但是可怜的向横不知道，程以清早就猜到了他的心思，故意写个女装整他的，向横要承受来自对象扭曲的爱。

向横在某宝上找到一家有男码的店，跟店主说清楚以后，店主最后说了一句话，把向横本来已经凉透的心给关到了冰箱里。

如果是女装大佬的话，十五字好评加返图可多返现五元呦~

向横用手尾骨轻轻按了按太阳穴，闭上眼睛，颤抖着手指点了购买，一切都是为了爱情。

程以清生日那天，向横破天荒的说了身体不舒服请半天假，程以清笑着揉了揉向横的头。

“等我回家。”

向横捧起仿佛有一百斤的女仆装，泡泡袖的白色内衬短裙，领口的黑色蝴蝶结性感俏皮，荷叶边吊带的外裙在腰部有细绳交叉，束缚的美感，向横太过纤瘦，身材也高挑，肩上的吊带总是往下滑，裙摆也只能堪堪盖住内裤，内裤上表情包柴犬好像在嘲笑他一样，向横把裙子往下拉，肩带就顺着光滑的布料滑了下来，穿好上身，向横看向床上的黑丝，心里是一万个不情愿。

黑丝就算了，偏偏还是绑带的，黑色的绸缎细绳在瓷白的皮肤上顺延而上，深入裙底，天生的筷子腿让向横现在的模样有种不一样的性感。

最后拿出猫耳戴上以后，向横发现袋子里还有别的东西，两条毛茸茸的尾巴，还有店主的字条。

亲~免费赠送哦~记得给五星好评哦亲~

一条正常的尾巴，正好可以夹在裙子后面的蝴蝶结上，另一条水滴状金属小块加尾巴，虽向横跟程以清不玩道具，但他也不是傻子，想着自家小猫摇尾巴的样子，向横的脸上也腾升起一朵红云。

向横把空调温度打的宛如春天，裹着一件长大衣僵硬的坐在沙发上。

门响了，是钥匙转动的咔嚓声，向横紧了紧身上的大衣，喉结随着他紧张咽口水的举动上下动了动，程以清探出一个小脑袋。

“阿横哥哥你怎么把空调开这么高呀。”

程以清在玄关脱了鞋外套都没脱就蹦跶着跑来跟向横黏糊，程以清把脸贴上向横的，心满意足的蹭了蹭，嘴里还软软的不知道念叨些什么，但向横依旧正襟危坐的样子。

“怎么了？”

程以清眨巴着眼睛无辜的看着向横，其实心里的小人已经快笑晕过去了，笑向横可爱的反应，笑还被蒙在鼓里的向横。

向横松开了紧紧拉着大衣的手，清冷禁欲惯了的人面皮子总是薄的，向横不敢看程以清亮晶晶的眼睛，只得把目光移向面前弧度好看的嘴唇。

程以清的狐狸尾巴藏不住了，长腿跨坐在向横身上，衣料摩擦还带着些许凉意，向横裸露的一截大腿随着亲密的动作细细的起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，向横别扭的把头扭到一边，傲娇的样子激起程以清想调戏他的欲望。

“看够了没有，看够就脱…唔…”

温温热热的触感从唇上传来，程以清用舌尖细细描摹向横的唇形，手指自胸前而上，拨下吊带，攀上他的侧颈似有若无的游走，熟悉的欲望从小腹腾升，耳边尽是缠绵水声，随着程以清的进一步靠近，欲望相抵，向横闷哼了一声。

“向喵喵。”

程以清压低了声线，被情欲染的沙哑的嗓音此刻听来也没了平时的软糯甜腻。

程以清的手指勾上向横的下巴，被迫抬头直视程以清，他笑的魅惑，眉眼之间皆是风情，红唇一张一合说出来的都是调戏的话语，只是今天这个被调戏人和调戏的人互换了位置。

“向喵喵，来叫声哥哥听听。”

向横心里清楚，依照丁程鑫的性子，你若是不答应他，他能从天亮一直磨到天黑，磨到你心都软成一摊春水只能答应他才肯罢休。

“哥哥…”

这一声哥哥把程以清喊的心花怒放，向美丽向漂亮心肝宝贝甜蜜饯儿向喵喵的又瞎喊了一通。

原本只是抱着向横的腰不肯撒手，然后现在程以清开始犯上作乱，勾住吊带袜的带子轻轻一弹，在瓷白的皮肤上留下一条浅粉色的痕迹，解开带子以后，程以清的手顺着大腿根向上摸，在大腿内侧的软肉上也留下深深浅浅的印记以后，程以清握住向横早已炙热的下/体。

“脱掉再做。”

“我不。”

程以清傲娇的仰着下巴，手指像一条灵活的鱼解开了繁琐的腰带，伸进内裙上下抚摸着向横的后背。

“小猫喘一声给哥听听。”

向横下身从接吻就开始硬的难受了，程以清又对他的敏感点了如指掌，先是大腿内侧的嫩肉，再到腰侧软肉，程以清一边撩拨他的情欲一边在他耳边轻/喘勾/引。

奈何向横面皮薄，除了情/动时的低喘，这种被人要求的娇/喘是怎么也强求不来的。

“别闹了。”

向横温温柔柔的说着，程以清怎么可能依了他，拉开背后的拉链，内裙顺着肩膀滑落了一半，欲拒还休的挂在身上，模仿向横平时伺候他的模样，程以清含住向横胸前的一颗小红豆轻轻嘬着，手也没有空闲在性/器上缓慢撸动着，向横垂眸看着在自己胸前埋头动作的小朋友，下身的欲/望又涨大了几分。

程以清似乎对手里性/器的涨大很满意，加快了手里的速度，修剪圆润的指甲搔刮过龟/头，向横咬住了自己的下唇。

“你的小嘴唇只能哥哥咬。”

扮演哥哥上瘾了，程以清的唇一路向上，在沿途所经雪地种下大大小小的草莓，最后咬住向横的下唇含在嘴里肆意品尝，在向横全神贯注接吻的时候，程以清的另一只手绕到马向横背后，从臀/缝游走而下，陌生地带被人抚摸让向横立刻警觉了起来，他按住程以清继续向下的手。

“你做什么？”

“上你。”

程以清歪着头，明知故问的眼神。

“反了你。”

“你今天是小猫，我是哥哥，宝贝儿你就从了哥哥吧。”

向横被撩拨的心神荡漾，眼里闪烁着猎食者的光，跟程以清讲道理是行不通的唯有以暴制暴，而向横唯一能战胜程以清的地方就是在床上，本来掌握着主导权的程以清，电光石火之间两只手腕就被向横钳住按到头顶，从沙发滚落到柔软的地毯上，向横居高临下的俯视着程以清，刚才还趾高气昂的小脸又变成焉巴巴的了。

“你穿着女装不行…”

“干你穿什么都行。”

情事发生在客厅，向横顺手抹了一把程以清生日蛋糕上的奶油作为润滑，还未开拓的穴/口小而窄，奶油被殷红的肠肉一点点吐出来，还未正式进入，眼前的淫/靡景象已经足够让向横疯狂一百年。

身下水流逐渐泛滥，向横的三根手指搅和着奶油，发出啧啧水声，向横不紧不慢的旋转摩擦，手指按压肠壁寻找着那个让程以清欲仙欲死的点。

“嗯…向…向横…轻点…”

奶油的甜香混着程以清的体香，眼前的人所有的衣物都散的乱七八糟，有情动时自己扯下的也有之前调戏向横的时候他扯的，只剩一条内裙还牢牢穿在身上，但是被人穿着裙子干的感觉实在不好，扩张完毕向横准备提抢上阵被程以清制止了。

“你把衣服脱掉嘛。”

比日常的撒娇多了一份蛊惑人心的妩媚。

“我不。”

向横学着程以清的语气，拨开他的手直接进入，不知是奶油的原因还是他的宝贝天生尤物，马嘉祺觉得自己想被彩虹棉花糖包围了，后/穴里面又软又甜。

向横缓慢顶弄着身下的柔软棉花糖，温柔的人连做爱的时候都是温柔至极的，向横的唇从前胸的殷红移上发出难耐细碎呻/吟的水光潋滟的唇，狐狸软在他怀里，雾气朦胧的眼睛像黑夜中的万家灯火，像无边黑暗中救赎的曙光。

渐入佳境，向横扶着程以清的大腿大开大合的顶弄，程以清睁开水汽氤氲的眼睛看到的就是荷叶边的裙摆像温柔的手指划过他的欲望，向横像虔诚的信徒俯身在他胸前绽放一朵朵玫瑰花。

不过被人穿着女装干太过羞耻，程以清红了鼻尖环住向横的后颈，任由欲望沉沦明晃晃的天花板和吊灯闪耀在头顶。

“嗯…阿横猫猫…”

“还乱叫？”

向横惩罚似的朝敏感点顶了两下，程以清连忙勾住他的脖子，讨好的去吻他的侧颈，受到爱人的鼓励，向横下身也加快的抽/插速度。

高潮临近，程以清涣散了目光，更加紧的拥抱着向横，十指在他背后留下深浅不一的划痕，下面的小嘴不知餍足吸的更紧了，甬道紧致和松弛的变幻着，确实是神仙体验，逼的向横在他体内缴了械。

欢爱结束后的程以清总是喜欢慵懒缱绻的趴在向横胸前，玩玩他的手在小腹上画圈圈，一举一动在向横眼里都是柔软可爱的情趣，现在程以清扯着他身后的尾巴放在指尖打转。

向横的手在他光滑的背上滑动，蹭过腰窝划过脊骨，一副安抚小猫的姿态。

“向横。”

“嗯？”

程以清恢复了一点气力，扒着向横的耳朵把实情一五一十的告诉他了，小猫刚想仰着头等夸奖，就被向横拦腰抱了起来，顺着地心引力被丢在了柔软的床上。

“你干…唔…”

疑问还未发出就被向横堵住水光潋滟的红唇，唇舌交缠，还未消退的欲望被完全激发了出来，程以清的脚心抵住向横的小腹，阻止他进一步动作。

“不要了…明天还有课…”

“你玩火的时候怎么没想到，嗯？”

尾音性感勾人，不可否认按住程以清挣扎的手，店主送的另一条尾巴终于有了它的用处，向横把程以清放成一个背入的姿势，水滴状的金属小块冰冰凉凉，有了之前巨物的扩张，现在的进入好不费力。

后/穴里还是刚才残留的情爱温热，冰火两重天的触感，让程以清的止不住的颤抖着，像刀板上鱼的无助挺动，嘴里软着嗓音央求。

“不要了…我不要了…”

“叫什么？”

“老公…老公…不要了…”

向横捏着金属小块在后/穴里旋转摩擦， 从下身腾升的欲望越发支配理智，后/穴不满足于金属小块，想要更大更炙热的东西来填满它。

程以清讨好的晃动腰肢带动尾巴一起在向横面前羞耻的摇晃，向横的手把他柔软的臀肉揉捏成各种形状，偶尔打上一掌，留下红色的印记，引的程以清止不住的战栗，尾巴摇动的更加起劲。

性感的小猫尾巴抓挠着向横的心，被欲望蒙了眼的向横终于扯开了尾巴，把自己肿胀的性器送了进去，两个人皆是情动的喘息。

床上两具赤裸的身躯抵死缠绵，向横做爱从来都是适可而止，这次却像发了疯一样不知疲倦的来了一次又一次，不知道过了多久，程以清手里还攥着那条猫尾沉沉睡去了。

——————————————————————

班长：这次文艺汇演哪位男生愿意穿女装，向横你愿意吗？。

程以清：向横不愿意！！！


End file.
